


Laundry Bonding

by FuyuShinju



Category: UTAU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuyuShinju/pseuds/FuyuShinju
Summary: KAI comes over to Fuyuki's house to spend some time with him, but ends up helping him with the laundry, and the pair find their bond deepening through some shared, loving words.





	

Kai hummed as he unlocked the front door to Fuyuki’s house, popping out his earbuds and kicking off his shoes before hopping upstairs. “Fuuki, I’m home!” he sung, poking his head in the room, but his smile faded when Fuyuki was nowhere to be found. His work was all here, splayed out all over his desk and his computer screen was on its idle screen but where was Fuyuki?

He hopped downstairs to search for him. Not in the office, not in the kitchen, the living room, the downstairs bathroom, or even in the backyard. Did this house have secret rooms he didn’t know about? He sighed and was going to call Fuyuki’s cell phone when the sound of gentle singing caught his ears. Kai followed it into the kitchen and noticed that there was a door ajar that he must have missed before, and when he walked over to it, there was Fuyuki in the garage, folding laundry. His eyes lit up and he noticed that Fuyuki had his own earbuds in and a mischievous thought crossed his mind.

He tiptoed over to Fuyuki as quickly and quietly as he could, ready to squeeze his sides when Fuyuki’s voice made him jump.

“If that is you, Kai then you are not as inconspicuous as you would like to be,” he said, continuing to fold clothes.

Kai sighed and hugged his waist, nuzzling into his back. “How’d you know it was me?”

Fuyuki smiled and popped out his earbud. “The song I was listening to ended and I could hear your feet against the floor approaching.” Once he’d finished folding the shirt he had in his hands he turned around in Kai’s embrace, hugging his neck and kissing his forehead.

Kai huffed. “Next time I’ll get you!”

“Yes, I believe you will since you seem to use my disregard for the world against me from time to time,” he chuckled, picking his chin up for a sweet kiss. “I apologize for I am rather busy with everyone’s laundry today,” he nodded to the huge pile on top of the dryer, stealing another kiss to his nose and making him giggle.

“I’ll help you then! It’ll be faster if we work on it!” Kai reached around him for…his shirt? When did he leave this here?

“Well, since you will persist, I shan’t complain. Thank you.” Fuyuki kissed his temple. “Oh, yes, by the way, you have procured quite the amount of clothing here as well; your pile is here.” He reached into one of the hampers next to Kai, pulling out a very neatly folded pile of Kai’s various pants and shirts.

Oh, so that’s where those went.

“Oh. I guess I have maybe left some stuff here,” he muttered, placing it on the stool next to him.

“Indeed, and quite the amount of my own clothing have mysteriously begun to disappear. I wonder where exactly they could be disappearing to,” Fuyuki teased, bumping his hips against Kai.

Kai giggled. “I don’t know, but whoever keeps taking them needs to bring them back, because they’re mine!” He bumped his hips back against Fuyuki's, earning a soft chuckle before they began to work again.

\--

In what seemed like no time at all, all of the laundry had been separated into neat piles and as a result, the garage looked a lot more spacial than it did before.

“Thank you for your assistance, Kai,” Fuyuki murmured, wrapping his arms around Kai’s waist and kissing his cheek.

Kai hugged him back tightly, pecking his lips. “You’re welcome, Fuki! You’re always so good to me, so I want to be good to you too!”

“But you also spoil me a great amount, my beloved and I thank you-you are incredibly thoughtful and sweet.” Fuyuki cupped his cheek, stroking it with his thumb before kissing him sweetly.

Kai’s arms slid up around his neck, following the motion of his lips and just how soft and warm they were-it was pretty ironic given his name, but Kai thought it was cute that he was actually very warm and sweet-like a cool spring day rolling over into summer. He was going to lose himself in the sensation when Fuyuki pulled away, and a small squeak left his mouth when he was lifted onto the dyer. He giggled and wrapped his legs around Fuyuki’s waist to pull him closer, letting his arms rest around his neck. His heart squeezed when he received the full effect of Fuyuki’s warm gaze, but he smiled back at him, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you, Kai,” Fuyuki murmured, his hands rubbing his sides.

“I love you too, Fuki…I love you lots and lots…” Kai leaned back enough to remove Fuyuki’s glasses, setting them down next to him and cupping his cheeks. He always wondered just how softly those eyes could look at him, but what he truly noticed was how large his pupils were. Were they always like this? “Your pupils are so large…” he mused, making Fuyuki’s brows raise in surprise for a moment.

“Ah, I felt it would be noticeable after some time-when you gaze at the one you love, your pupils dilate, similar to how they dilate when you are excited; it expresses attraction and engagement,” he explained, tilting his head to kiss Kai’s jaw and making him shiver slightly.

Kai weaved his fingers through his hair, mewling when Fuyuki kissed a slow, hot trail down to his shoulder, holding his shirt aside to kiss his skin better. “So, do they always look like that around me?”

“Most likely. My thoughts tend to be swept away when I gaze at you.” Slowly, carefully, he made a trail of kisses back up to Kai’s lips, gently nipping his lower lip before pressing their lips together once more.

Kai’s cheeks were beginning to earn a brighter color than they usually had. “And…mine do that too?” He leaned forward once more, their lips mere centimeters apart.

“I am unsure, whenever I look into your eyes I lose time, for, my thoughts become plagued with you and only you when I gaze into your warm and beautiful sunset orbs.” Fuyuki’s voice had lowered to a murmur.

“Is…that why I need to repeat myself sometimes…?” Kai had subconsciously matched his volume and tone, feeling the heat of Fuyuki’s breathing radiating onto his lips.

A soft chuckle. “More often than not. Your presence…is incredibly intoxicating…I wish to indulge myself by diving deep, deep down into the pool of bliss that your voice creates when it rings in my ears, and thus, I find myself losing track of time around me. That is why I find myself needing you to repeat yourself…”

“Mm…Fuki, you talk too much sometimes…” Kai whispered, pressing his lips firmly against Fuyuki’s as a way to bury the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment beginning to weigh down on his shoulders. He loved compliments, but sometimes when they came from Fuyuki they caused his heart to race quicker than he had ever thought, and it rendered him dizzy and weak from the pure and genuine adoration he was conveying to him.  
The kiss was followed by one after the other, slow, sweet, enunciated by the quiet noise their lips made when they parted before meeting once more. A gentle mewl occasionally slipped from Kai’s mouth but he did his best to keep quiet as he followed the motion of Fuyuki’s lips; soft, warm, and he always knew where exactly to kiss and what exactly he needed to do with his mouth-he could see why it was intoxicating...

After a while they pulled away for a breather, if only just a little bit.

“I love you, Kai,” Fuyuki murmured once more. He felt silly, having to tell him so much, but he felt like he just couldn’t say it enough to him. He hugged Kai firmly, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“I love you too, Fuki. You mean so much to me…” Kai’s hold tightened on him as well, but he felt like his heart was going to explode by how happy he was feeling. Those few words…it was amazing how much meaning they still held despite being uttered many a time between them.

“As you do to me. I would not exchange anything for this intimacy that I’ve established with you.” Fuyuki stood upright, smiling sweetly at him.

“Even…if there’s someone better than me…?”

Fuyuki seemed so taken aback from not only the question but from the softness and slight weakness of his voice that Kai felt like he shouldn’t have asked something like that, but he was surprised when it wasn't followed by scolding.

“I find that hard to believe, my beloved. There could never be anyone that would make me feel the same way you do. You have taught me many lessons: of people, of relationships, of love…of my both you and myself.” He cupped Kai’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “I cannot see myself with anyone other than you…however…I-I fear it is _I_ who worries you will find someone…much better than I…since there are undeniably others far more interesting than I…”

  
Kai’s eyes lowered, saddening at the sight of Fuyuki’s mood suddenly dropping. “Fuki, no…” he cupped his cheeks, squishing them lightly as he brought his attention back up to his eyes. “Fuki, you will always be my number one, always. You make me so happy, you love me so much for everything that I am and you’re always thinking of me no matter what, how could I not want to give all of that back to you?”

His eyes lowered once more. “For…I am rather mundane, lacking a varied personality, and I do not possess a proper ‘masculine’ stature…” he muttered.

“Oh, Fuki…I don’t care about that kinda stuff-I care about _you._ There isn’t anyone who could make me as happy as you do, or think of me as much as you do, and not one person or thing will ever change that.” Kai kissed him firmly.

“...promise?”

Kai smiled. Was it just his imagination or was Fuyuki pouting ever so slightly? “Only if you promise.”

Fuyuki returned his smile. “Yes, that is why I wish to marry you, is it not?”

Kai giggled, pulling him close for a firm and loving hug. “Yes, and I couldn’t be happier to marry you, Fuki.” He nuzzled his nose into his shoulder, enjoying the closeness. “I was always afraid to let anyone in, but…I don’t feel that way with you. I really, truly feel happy with you, Fuki, and I trust you with my happiness entirely…because I know you would never hurt me.”

  
Fuyuki smiled and returned Kai's firm embrace, his heart swelling with happiness from Kai’s words. “No, I would not. I promise that with every ounce of my being I shall make you as happy as I can, and love you unconditionally…come what may.” He paused before kissing Kai’s ear, murmuring into it, “Soy feliz de compartir cada instante de mi vida a tu lado.”

Kai felt his skin crawl from the action. “Wh-what does that mean?” he whispered, hiding his mouth in Fuyuki’s shoulder.

Fuyuki nipped his earlobe softly, making Kai shiver. “I am happy to spend each moment of my life by your side.”

Kai felt his cheeks burning harder, but he said nothing more aside from squeezing Fuyuki tighter.

Silence fell between them as they began to melt into one another’s embrace, feeling their heartbeats sync as one as they enjoyed the moment together. Time and the world around them seemed to all fade away as they held each other, occasionally followed by a nuzzle. These moments came often during the late nights or even early, lazy mornings, but neither of them tired of it, there was just something about holding your significant other that fueled the need for more, and they most certainly would have gotten it until the front door opened.

“Nii-san! I’m home!” Fuyuko’s cheery voice rang through the house.

“Mm, perhaps we shall resume this later.” Fuyuki cupped Kai’s cheeks, giving him a tender kiss.

Kai nodded, feeling a bit hazy as he unwound his limbs from Fuyuki and watched as he carried the hampers back into the house. Although he would have wanted the moment to last just a bit longer, he had later tonight to look forward to!

~*Owari*~


End file.
